RusameAmerus oneshots
by dsawswrlove
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the ship Rusame. Varying in au's and genres. Will contain fluff and that is it. This story is also on Wattpad.
1. We have Chemistry

Alfred Jones sighed, the tests that he was supposed to be correcting lay untouched on the desk. He was one of two chemistry teachers. The other had the room across the hall. Alfred knew that the other teachers like that teacher more, mostly because he was far more organized than Alfred was. His name was Ivan, and honestly Alfred had this huge crush on him.

He waited outside his room during passing periods each day, just so he could see the ashen blonde man, or hear the Russian accent drifting out of the classroom. Alfred was pretty sure no one knew about his crush, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Of course though, his students were well aware of his crush. Being fresh out of college, the students drew to him and essentially wrote him notes during class encouraging him to go talk to Ivan. Which was why he was avoiding grading the tests, because he was sure there were a few notes in there regarding his conversation with the taller chemistry teacher that day.

Alfred was disheartened to hear that Ivan had planned a date with another teacher after school and was asking if Alfred could lock up for him. Of course Alfred said yes, despite being upset.

As Alfred finished grading his third test, there was a soft knock on his door. "Um, Mr. Jones?" His student asked timidly. Alfred smiled at his student, "what's the matter?"

"Oh, well I was struggling with the homework, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Of course! Grab a chair." Alfred gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. The girl, who he recognized from his first class, dragged the chair up next to him.

For an hour Alfred helped walk her through step by step on empirical formula's and how they reached a conclusion.

"Mr. Jones, have you talked it Mr. Braginski yet?" She asked him, to which he only waved his hand and continued to talk.

Before she left she turned to tell thank him. "I also think that you two would make a cute couple." She told him. "And why is that?" Alfred asked. She smiled sweetly and left him alone, once again with a pile of tests.

Alfred had left that night after locking up, to go and rest. He left close to 10 o'clock, after finishing his grading. He went home, ate, changed and went to bed.

Alfred woke at 6:50 the next morning, he fumbled for his glasses and shoved them on his face before heading to his bathroom. His hair stood up in every direction, even combing it didn't seem to do anything. The 27 year old sighed and gave up. Friday's were fairly lax anyway.

Alfred pulled out a dress shirt and pants and changed. He knew he was cutting close on time, so he grabbed a piece of toast, his papers and car keys, before heading off to the school.

Alfred always got there 5 minutes after Ivan did, but today when he walked past Braginski's room, no one was there. Alfred shrugged and moved to unlock his own door. He hesitated when he saw that the door was cracked open just slightly. Frowning, Alfred pushed the door open. There was Ivan sitting at Alfred's desk, humming contentadly.

"Uhm, Braginski? What are you doing?" The Russian looked up at him and smiled. "I want to talk about my date last night. You want to hear, da?"

Alfred shrugged, "sure, go ahead." He tried to push down the sadness in his stomach, as well as the butterflies from seeing his co-worker spinning in a chair.

Ivan abruptly stopped and stood up. Alfred half expected him to collapse after spinning so long. However the Russian was undeterred and made his way swiftly across the room to the young American.

Alfred took a step back, as Ivan stepped into his personal space. A small blush crawling to his face as violet eyes searched Alfred's blue one.

"I heard you talking to your student last night." Ivan murmured, a wave of ecstasy making Alfred dizzy. They were pressed against the door of Alfred's classroom, and the door was honestly the only thing holding him up. "I thought you wanted to talk about your date?" Alfred asked, proud of how confident he sounded.

"I didn't go."

Alfred's eyes widened, "What! Why?"

Ivan smirked. "Don't you remember that I heard your conversation with your student? Well I talked to her about it when she left. She told me," the Russian ran his hand against Alfred's jaw, "that you have a crush on me."

"How much can you believe from a student?" Alfred forced out.

Ivan smiled, drawing himself a little closer to Alfred. "Well it would explain all the notes I've been getting."

"Notes?"

"Mhm~ encouraging me to talk to you."

Sounds of students filled the hallway. Alfred put his hands on Ivan chest and pushed him away.

"Can we talk about this after school? Please?" Alfred hissed, almost pleading.

Ivan backed off, fixing his scarf. Alfred cleared his throat and set his bag on the desk.

"I plan on talking after school. Don't try leaving on me." Ivan told him, before heading across the hall and into his own classroom.

Students filled into his class. Some said good morning, some didn't. But Alfred wasn't paying attention. When the final bell rang though he stood up and with his usual grin, said "Welcome back to chemistry, dudes."

Alfred sat in his classroom after the bell rang, quietly waiting for Ivan to come in. The clock ticked past the 3, and Ivan still hadn't showed. Alfred sighed.

It was all just a prank.

Alfred began to pack his bag, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on forcefully. He didn't notice the hot tears on his face.

Behind him someone cleared his throat. Alfred thought it was just the janitor.

"The chairs are up, I'm just about to leave."

"I thought I asked you to stay." Ivan responded. Alfred jumped, then ducked his head as he shoved his papers into his bag.

"Thought you left." Alfred's voice cracked. Here it comes. He's going to tell me that it was a joke.

"Dorogoy, why are you crying?" Ivan asked, walking closer to him.

"Because it's all some joke. Probably something you and the other staff came up with." Alfred cried, rounding on Ivan. Tears stained his face, and his body shook from restraining his emotions.

Ivan looked shocked. "Nyet, that's not true. I'm not playing a prank."

Alfred didn't look at him. Tears fell faster and he pushed his glasses up onto his forehead so he could wipe at the tears. While Alfred wasn't paying attention, Ivan walked up to him. Gently, Alfred was pulled into Ivan's chest, and after a second of struggling, Alfred gave in. Ivan ran a hand over Alfred's hair, hugging him close. The feeling of Ivan stroking his hair and the sound of his heart beat, made him long even more for the tall Russian.

The tall man hummed. "Do you want to know why if didn't go on my date?"

Alfred sniffled, "because you overheard my conversation last night?"

Ivan chuckled, "Nyet dorogoy, because I had been too nervous to ask you to go on a date, so I found a women, but when I learned you loved me too, well, why give up something that I cherish for someone I don't know?"

Alfred smiled, wrapping his arms around Ivan. For once not knowing exactly what he should say.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, simply enjoying each others company, before Ivan pulled away.

Alfred rubbed at his eyes, trying to change the fact that they were blood shot and puffy.

Ivan smiled at him, and took his hands. "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

Alfred nodded so hard he thought his head would fall off and roll across the floor.

Walking hand in hand down the hallway, the two of them decided on where there were going.

Standing outside the school, Alfred started to laugh. Ivan looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry," Alfred said still chuckling, "I just happened to remember something a student had told me, regarding our relationship."

Ivan nodded slowly, "And what was that?"

Alfred grinned, "That we have chemistry."


	2. Vacation

America was sitting against the wall just outside of the conference room. The others were still packing their stuff, and in America's opinion, were taking too long.

America let out a soft sigh, standing up and pacing to the end of the hall. He hated sitting down, he had to be doing something.

America's boss invited the axis and allies, minus Canada since the two brothers spent enough time together anyway, to stay with them, primarily America, for a week or two.

America was not looking forward to it, as much as he liked the other countries, he had work to do and they would only prevent him from that.

No time to waste though. America let out a sigh, and quickly replaced his frown with a Hollywood smile as the other countries exited the conference room.

America could only fit 4 people in his car, which meant two had to be used, which led to some debate. Certain countries refused to be in a car together. So the axis took a car, and China joined them.

In the back seat of America's car, France and England bickered consistently with each other. They shot insults faster than America could pull a trigger. Russia sat in the front next to America.

America didn't really notice Russia staring, as he focused more on giving Germany plenty of time in advance on turns. He just happened to notice Russia's violet eyes trained on him.

"Can I help you dude?" America asked. Russia didn't respond.

This is gonna be a long week.

America pulled into the driveway of the vacation home. It was simple and somewhat old timey.

The axis pulled in behind America's car, at the same time the back door opened and Frace and England wrestled to the ground. "Could you guys stop, we're here." All that came back was England yelling 'can it fatass!' America started walking up to the door, expecting the other countries to follow. The door was unlocked, but inside was a key hanging on a hook. When America turned around he found that the only person who followed him was Russia.

"Jeez dude! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Russia blinked and grinned creepily. America turned back around and proceeded through the house. He claimed a room, as did Russia. Eventually Germany and Italy found their way inside, and claimed a room together. Japan and England followed shortly, while France and China slowly made their way inside.

The ignored each other for a while, before America headed out into the kitchen. Everything was pre-stocked, which was nice. He didn't have to leave the house, and there was a lot of stuff he probably wouldn't have bought. The smell of cooking food drew Germany, Italy, China and France out of their rooms.

For the first time they all had a constructive conversation. xchanging human names and an occasional joke. Russia eventually joined the group, not long after America finished making supper.

China called Japan and England, and they all ate. Italy continued a conversation with France and China, occasionally another country would jump in, but not for long.

When Germany finished he stood up, complemented America and left. As the other countries finished they did the same. America finished and left to start dishes. With there being eight of them, they wouldn't have enough dishes for the morning.

America was deep in thought when another set of hands joined him.

"Do you need to say something?" America asked Russia. "This is the third time that you have been approached me, but not said anything." America never looked up.

"Is it anything you need to hear?" The Russian responded. Silence spread between them. "Okay," America set down the plate he was cleaning, "Let's try to keep this civil. I don't need to deal with my boss right now."

"I can hold my tongue, whether or not you do doesn't bother me capitalist pig." Russia grabbed the plate from America and began drying it. America glared at him, but didn't say anything. Once they finished, they returned to their rooms. America changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He didn't exactly fall asleep though. For a while, America played on his phone, listening to the sounds of the other countries scurrying though the halls getting ready for bed.

America waited for everyone to stop moving around before heading out to finish his bed time routine.

America was brushing his teeth, humming quietly to himself. He leaned down to spit and came up to see Russia standing behind him in the bathroom mirror.

America whirled around, "Russia I'm serious!"

"So am I." Then their lips were pressed together. America froze in shock. Russia held him close and firmly placed his palm on the small of America's back. When the shock passed, America wormed out of Russia's grasp.

His hand covered his mouth, while Russia continued to watch him, and eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Do you think this is funny!" America cried.

"I don't find it funny at all. I am admitting I like you." Russia responded. America's back was pressed against the wall. His head was spinning. By the time he regained his senses, Russia was gone.

The next day, both of them avoided each other like the plague. America suggested going to the beach. It wasn't big, but it would get them outside. They followed the same driving situations, but England and Russia switched spots. America said it was because of England and France's fighting, when really he didn't want to talk to Russia.

America wasn't really sure on his feelings. Part of him fluttered at the thought of Russia's lips on his, the other was horrified. But he really wanted to do it again.

I shouldn't feel this way. He's my enemy.

America was so lost in thought that he didn't notice he was drifting off the road. England yelled at him, and America jerked the wheel. The car jerked back into the lane.

"Sorry dude's, I'm just a little tired." America said, flashing a smile. England scowled, "I don't want you risking our lives for a thrill."

America shook his head. "Won't happen again."

They arrived at the beach soon enough. It was nice and secluded. Italy ran past the allies, throwing off his shirt as he ran. The others exchanged looks before following. The enthusiasm that Italy had expressed was soon found in all the other countries as well.

France and Italy splashed each other, while Germany, America and China raced each other. Russia and England sat in the sand, Russia attempting to build a sand castle. Japan helping occasionally, otherwise sitting in the water watching.

America was aware that Germany and China had stopped and turned back long before America did. But he needed time alone. He needed to think.

America made it to the other side of the lake, and pulled himself up onto shore. He rested there staring across the water. He couldn't see much without his glasses, but he was trained on the pale body across from him. He laid back on the sand.

America stayed there for several minutes before standing and wading out into the water. He walked until he was chest deep before letting himself float.

America loved swimming, it made him feel light, and like he could actually do something. He began to swim back to the other side of the lake. He stopped once he was close enough to hear the others.

Bobbing in the water, America listened and watched. It was peaceful, and honestly so nice.

America continued back to shore, where England immediately jumped on the opportunity to scold him.

"Oh, leave him alone." France called, then beckoning America to join him and Italy.

After several hours they drove back. America didn't bother to pull a shirt on, and the others fell asleep in the car. They were all tired from the day of play and sun. While they were driving, America heard a voice pipe up. "I haven't been this warm in years." America felt a pang of sadness for Russia, but shook it off.

"Then it's a good thing that we went today." America responded as neutral as possible. He caught a glimpse at the man in the mirror. Russia looked so happy. America felt it again, the knot in his stomach, the same one that he felt for most of last night and when they...

Kissed.

When they pulled back into the driveway, America threw the car into park and flung the door open. He didn't bother to close it. He fumbled with the key to unlock the door and ran into his room.

What's going on? Is this some sort of communist power or something?

There was a knock on his door.

"America-san, are you aright?" Japan asked.

"Uh, yeah dude, I think the heat got to me. I'm gonna rest for a while." America replied, not really wanting to deal with anyone.

America didn't leave his room until late, he found China in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey dude, whatcha making?" America asked, making the other country jump. "Don't sneak up on me like the aiya!" China exclaimed a hand resting on his chest.

"Sorry." America said sheepishly.

China shook his head, "Now get out of the kitchen, I don't need any distractions. Especially from you."

America cocked his head, but did as China asked.

What did he mean by that? America wondered.

The door swung shut and America sat down on the couch. He flicked on the t.v and opened a notebook, doodling little objects as cartoons or animated people. He didn't do realistic drawing. An hour passed and a few other nations joined him. He briefly remembered hearing England turn off the t.v and then start arguing with France. Germany, Italy and Japan had found a seat together and were talking civilized with each other as normal. The only person missing was Russia. When America realized this he frowned. Then he noticed the shadow over his shoulder, and sighed.

"Russia, dude, you're in my light."

"Sorry, but that is very good." Russia said, indicating to the drawing America was doing.

"Thanks." There was a moment of hesitation. "You can watch if you want."

Russia knelt down next to America so he wasn't blocking the light. America pretty much forgot he was there. Soon enough China called them in for dinner. When America saw China their previous conversation came back.

Am I really that annoying? Does no one like me?

America ended up picking at his food. "America be polite." England hissed at him. America ate, but not completely. He thought his silence went unnoticed, unfortunately though, someone did notice.

"America are you all right?" Germany asked. In a sudden swell of emotion, America shoved backwards in his chair, and with his voice straining responded, "Yes I'm fine," Before leaving the room. He locked his door and slide down against the wall. Everything was bubbling over, he was losing control of his emotions and he hated it. America wiped at his tears and stood up. He walked over to the window and opened it, letting the late June air fill the room. America hoisted himself onto the windowsill and let his feet dangle out the window as he stared into the night.

America's thoughts were running a mile a minute, his actual senses were 'turned off' which gave Russia plenty of time to enter America's room without him noticing.

Russia didn't say anything to the other nation, although he wanted to. After almost five minutes, Russia cleared his throat, getting America's attention.

"What do you want?" America mumbled. "Let's talk, da?"

The young nation didn't respond, so Russia started. "Why are you upset?"

"Why does it matter?" America fired back.

"Because I'm worried." Russia replied.

America dropped his head and sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I always am." America said in a near whisper. Russia took a step closer. "Is this about last night?" America tensed up. "It is, isn't it." Russia said sadly. He turned to leave. America scrambled out of the windowsill, causing a thud as he lost his balance. "No, wait." He gasped reaching for Russia. Russia took America's hand and helped pull him up. They stood maybe a foot apart, unsure blue eyes meeting Russia's more confident violet. "I think I'm more in shock, arguing with myself, trying to figure out how I feel." America confessed. "Before last night I never would have even thought about liking you, but now?" America shook his head. "I'm just confused." Russia listened to what the blond nation said, nodding slightly. "What does your heart say?" Russia pressed.

America dropped his gaze. "My heart's been telling me to kiss back from that very second." America's face pink from the blush that settled there. Russia smiled and slid a hand under America's chin, tipping his head up so they were looking at each other.

"You should always follow your heart, da?" America nodded and threw his arms around Russia's neck, pulling him so their chests were flush.

They didn't kiss right away, America lost his confidence after pulling Russia close to him. The taller nation waited before leaning in, so their foreheads touched.

America was the one who pressed their lips together. In a moment of sudden bliss both nations seemed to click. Russia grabbed America's waist and held him with one hand, while the other pressed against the side of America's face. America slid a hand up into Russia's hair, the other continued to hold on to Russia's neck.

It was passionate, but it lacked any lust, it was them finally getting to touch. When they pulled away for air, they maintained eye contact, the passion from the kiss continuing in their gaze. They stayed like that for a long time, before Russia broke the silence. "So what was bothering you?"

America sighed and told Russia his thoughts.

"I dunno man, am I really that bad?" They were sitting on the bed now, sitting almost shoulder to shoulder staring out the window. At least America was, Russia was fixed on America. "There's nothing wrong with you." Russia said softly. "Da, you can be a little loud, but you're young and you should enjoy yourself while you can." America sighed, "I feel like everyone hates me though."

"Not everyone." Russia responded, lifting America's hand to his lips. The american giggled and leaned against Russia's shoulder. "No, maybe not everyone." After several minutes, Russia realised that America fell asleep, and adjusted the young man in bed. Russia pressed a final kiss against America's temple before heading to his own room.

America woke up early the next morning and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Germany was already in there, and when he saw America, his brow creased in concern. "How are you?" America flashed him a smile. "I'm great!" Germany smiled a little, "Good to hear."

America busied himself by making pancakes. They would never be as good as his brother, Canada's, but he wanted to make breakfast for the other nations. Germany offered to help, and America let him. The two made enough pancakes for everyone, America teasing and laughing the whole time.

One by one, sleepy nations filled in. Russia walked into the kitchen and slid an arm around America's waist, squeezing him.

"How'd you sleep?" America asked him. "Fine." The Russian said with a yawn. Russia wandered to the table and sat down. Germany gave America a quizzical look. "I'll explain later." America told him and carried the pancakes over to the table. He slid into the empty chair next to Russia and smiled at him. America always drowned his pancakes in syrup, and while he replaced the cap on the bottle he heard a mutters, 'fatass' 'slob'. America looked down, embarrassed. Russia started to stand glaring at the people who had spoke and the table fell silent.

"Russia. It's fine." America said quickly.

"Nyet it's not." Russia replied still glaring. America tugged him back into his chair. They ate in silence until France spoke up, "What happened between you two?"

The new couple exchanged a look. "Something that should have happened a long time ago." America responded, not looking at France. Russia took America's hand and smiled.

"Oh God, their dating." England muttered in disbelief.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Russia asked starting to pull away. America tightened his grip, looked at Russia and shook his head.

"Ve~ Good for you! You seem happy!" Italy bounced in his seat.

"Da, we are." Russia agreed. The life seemed to return to the table as the group discussed their plans for the rest of the day.

America could care less about what they did. He was just happy being with Russia.

They end of their vacation was sad, as they knew that it would be several months before they saw each other in person again, and they had to hide their relationship from their bosses, but they were willing to try, as neither of them knew that such a joy could come from someone they thought they hated.


	3. Sick

America knocked on the large grey door of Russia's house. The two have been dating for almost three years now, and they became regulars for each others neighbors. America smiled and waved when Russia's elderly neighbor whistled to get his attention. America smiled and looked around the small neighborhood, leaning against the porch railing. It was a bit brisk, but the day held the promise of warmth. The sun lit America's face and made his wheat colored hair shine gold. The American sighed at the silence that filled the air. Before turning back to the house.

America knocked on Russia's door again.

He must be in town. America thought, pulling out a chain from his pocket. Messing with the keys, America found the one etched with Russia's address and opened the door, stepping inside. America slid off his coat and shoes, always adamant about not making a mess of Russia's house. Russia hated it when America tracked anything through his house, and now it had become a habit of making sure everything was clean, starting with his shoes.

America had just sat down in the living room, when he heard a noise up in Russia's bedroom. Instinctively America moved for his gun, standing back up. He walked up the stairs listening quietly as he went. Russia's door was cracked slightly and America pushed it open gently. He sighed when he saw his lover laying in bed, but cocked his head slightly at the noises he made.

"Russia? Are you okay?" America asked quietly, walking towards the Russian. He realized that Russia was asleep. Fitfully yes, but asleep none the less.

America sat down on the edge of the bed, a hand brushing Russia's pale locks away from his face. America withdrew his hand in shock at the heat Russia's body was producing.

He's running a fever. He's sick!

A look of decisiveness passed over America's face.

Well as the hero, I will take care of him!

America pranced down the stairs, filling a bowl with cool water and grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet.

America bounded back up the stairs before slowing in front of Russia's bedroom. Quietly, America pushed the door open. He set the bowl of water on the bed stand and dipped the washcloth into the water. America wrung out the excess water before carefully draping the cloth over Russia's forehead.

The Russian murmured something in his sleep, but America wasn't really paying attention.

Back downstairs in a flash, America was searching for medication to help with Russia's symptoms. He did stop to think about the fact that Russia was still unconscious, but America decided that he would have it ready anyway.

America was up and down the stairs all day long. Changing the washcloth, brushing the hair away from Russia's face, checking his temperature. By the time night fell he was tired.

America curled up against the bed, his head resting on the mattress. He tried to stay awake, but quickly gave into the exhaustion and fell asleep.

It couldn't have been long when America was brutally awoken by Russia crying out softly. America scrambled to his feet, kneeling on the edge of the bed and leaning over the snowy blonde. "Hey its ok buddy." America whispered. He realized that Russia was still asleep, and sighed. "A nightmare."

America slid into the bed beside Russia, mimicking what Russia had done with him so many times. An arm around his shoulders, pulling him into the crook of America's chest. He wrapped the other arm across Russia's torso and rested his head on the top of Russia's head, inhaling the familiar scent of his boyfriend. America continued to hold Russia like that, even after his crying faded into nothing.

America didn't feel tired after that. He took note of the normal chill in Russia's body temperature and sighed in relief that his fever had broken. America stared out the window, but ready to release Russia from his hold just yet.

America could very clearly remember when the two had started dating. It had been rough, yes, but they figured things out. America didn't think that he could be any happier, and he definitely did not think that he would be happier with Russia. The young nation smiled and pressed a kiss against the bleached crown. America relaxed against the headboard.

He was happy, and with what he understood, so was Russia.

America rested his head back and closed his eyes.

I'm tired again. America thought. Almost instantly, America was asleep again, Russia still wrapped in his arms.

Russia woke before America. In his dreary state he couldn't figure out the weight across his body. Violet eyes squinting at the sunlight that greeted him. Russia took a long deep breath, before stopping suddenly as the smell of honey and trees meet him.

America!

The tall man managed to detangle himself enough to see his lover. He reached up and touched his tan face and smiled.

"Good morning дорогой" Russia purred to the sleeping man.

Wiggling his way up into a sitting position, Russia stretched his legs out. He noticed the bowl of water and washcloth. As well as the medication along side the bed. Piece by piece the past few days came back. Russia wondered how long he was asleep and how long America had been there.

The younger nation moaned as Russia moved around, his slumber being disturbed. Russia sighed and relaxed back again, knowing he couldn't get up without waking America.

The other shivered against Russia's body, and for a moment Russia worried the America had gotten sick as well.

Moving an arm over America, Russia grasped for the thermometer that he had tossed a while back.

Upon finding it, Russia turned his attention to America.

Russia wasn't really surprised to see that America was running a fever.

Russia just shook his head and curled against America.

They laid in bed until noon, when America ended sneezing himself into wakefulness.

Russia giggled at the shocked look on America's face.

"Good morning!" Russia said cheerfully.

America groaned in response, "My whole body hurts." Russia hummed, playing with the messy hair that fell in front of America's eyes.

"How are you feeling, by the way?" America asked him.

"Much better, especially when I have sunshine giving me hugs." Russia responded. America laughed, before coughing a little.

"And what about you?" Russia asked. The American just shook his head. "I'm fine." Russia just stared at him, before detaching their limbs. He slid out of bed and stretched. "Then let's start the day, да?"

America groaned and pushed himself out of bed, teetering for a second before regaining balance.

"You look quite pale, Америка." Russia teased.

"Shuddup." America grumbled back, fixing his shirt.

Russia rolled his eyes and pushed America back into bed, to which the American shouted in surprise.

Russia tapped some medicine into his hand and handed it to America.

"You took care of me. It's only fair that I take care of you, нет?"

America blushed, "You don't have to."

Russia smiled down at him, "Да, but I want to."

That seemed to settle the debate quickly, as America yawned and curled up in Russia's bed.

Russia didn't busy himself the same way America had. Instead, he grabbed a book, and sat down on the bed to read. America rested his head in Russia's lap and fell asleep. Russia read with a smile. Thinking to himself, If only you knew, how pretty you looked asleep with the sunlight in your hair.

Russia stroked a hand through that hair and relaxed back for the rest of the day.


	4. Сardverse: Fated to be kings

Ivan, the king of Clubs, sighed as he watched the party progress. The Spade kingdom had thought it a good idea to celebrate the longest period of peace in 15 years.

In Ivan's opinion, this was the perfect way to start a war. Knowing how the kingdoms responded to even a slight insult, there was a large possibility someone would throw a punch tonight.

To the right of the Club king was his queen, Elizabeta. She too surveyed the room.

"Haven't seen the Spade king. Looks like Arthur doing all of the social stuff." Elizabeta said turning to face him. Ivan once again looked over the crowd, and frowned when he realized that his queen was right. The Spade king was no where to be found.

The two had only met diplomatically before, to prevent a war from breaking out. Ivan did have to admit, for someone so young, he was doing a pretty good job. The Spade king was also unreasonably good looking, Ivan was almost jealous of his queen.

Almost.

"Whether or not he shows is not our concern." Ivan told Elizabeta, "But he would never live it down if he doesn't."

Ivan continued to stand and watch. About 10 minutes later the Spade king entered the dim ballroom. Ivan found himself following his path across the room.

The man was dressed in all blue, his coat hanging around his knee's, covering tan pants and and dark blue waistcoat. Blue eyes framed by his glasses. His pocketwatch chain bounced with each step. His movements were mesmerizing, but sloppy. He didn't walk like a king, with his hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped.

Ivan studied him more and realized that the other king was actually holding his side, as though he were wounded.

Then came the announcement: the typical king with king dance.

It was a tradition at such parties for there to be one song that the kings danced with each other.

Ivan started to make his way towards the Spade king. He need to dance with him. Ivan tapped the others shoulder and he turned, blue eyes finding Ivan's violet and smiling. The two made their way out onto the dance floor. Ivan noticed the other two doing the same.

"I'll lead." Ivan told the other.

He half expected an argument, but the other king simply fell into place, a hand on Ivan's shoulder and the other taking Ivan's hand. He was still smiling. It looked more pained.

As the song started, Ivan decided to ask a few questions.

"I should know your actual name, we never discussed it before."

"It's Alfred. And what about you?"

"Ivan." A silence settled between them.

"Are you okay?" Ivan pressed noticing that Alfred was wincing.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alfred sounded out of breath.

"You certainly don't look fine."

"Don't draw attention to it, Arthur cannot know." Ivan fell quiet with a nod.

Queens could be so annoying.

"Why did you choose me?" Alfred asked him.

"I never talk to you." Ivan's

skirt shifted around his legs.

"Is that the only reason?" Their position became incredibly noticeable all of a sudden. Their chests nearly flush and their hands intertwined.

"Balcony?" Ivan whispered.

"Sure."

As soon as the song ended they went out onto the balcony. Except for Alfred didn't go right out. He got them champagne first.

Ivan leaned over the railing, holding the glass Alfred had handed him.

Away from the noise Ivan caught the laboured breathing.

"We never really do talk do we?" Alfred realized.

"Нет, we don't."

Alfred turned to face him. "I saw you watching me earlier."

Ivan blushed. "I was wondering why you were so late."

Alfred flinched, his eyes glanced in at the party. They both stood and stared at each other.

"Was that all?" Alfred asked again.

Ivan stood up straight. "You seem fairly eager, young Alfred."

The other king flinched again.

"Let's talk, okay?" Alfred suggested.

"We are."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Ivan, you wanted to know where I was earlier?"

"Да, you were 30 minutes late."

"Arthur wants to marry me off to a suitor, and they are a bit.." Alfred trailed off. "Odd." He finished.

Ivan quirked an eyebrow.

"Well he sort of -not sort of- he kinda, like, branded me, and I tried to clean up a bit and I told Arthur, but he thinks I'm lying." The other king was gushing words, Ivan almost didn't catch it all.

"Branded?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, you know like with cattle."

"Oh." The reality hit him hard. "Oh!"

Alfred winced again, "Yeah."

Ivan thought for a bit. "Is this why you were questioning my motives? Alfred, if you find a new suitor, will he go away?"

"Yeah, essentially."

Ivan turned away from him. He looked out over Alfred's kingdom.

They were quiet for a long time, as Ivan struggled to figure out how he felt.

Alfred's breathing got steadily heavier, and Ivan finally looked up at him. He was prepared to ask him again if he was alright, but didn't need a verbal answer. Alfred was pale, even more now, and his eyes were shut. He swayed like he was struggling to stand. Ivan stood up and rushed to catch the other king as he collapsed. Shock coursed through his body as he felt heat through Alfred's clothes. Ivan scooped up the young king and shoved open the door back into the ballroom.

"We need a doctor!" Ivan yelled over the noise. Somewhere in the room someone screamed. In an instant the room was moving.

Alfred's queen and joker appeared out of nowhere and helped Ivan bring their king toward a table.

The Joker turned toward Ivan and told him to leave. Something gripped at Ivan's chest.

"I can't do that."

"You can and will." Arthur turned away from Alfred to face him.

Ivan didn't feel like he was in control of his voice anymore, the words that spilled out were not words he thought about. "As King Alfred's fiancé, I have every right to be here."

It wasn't exactly a lie, right? Alfred had kind of proposed to him, but why? They hardly knew each other.

Arthur turned several different shades of red. "Fiancé!" He sputtered.

Ivan felt out of place, but the Spade joker scoffed and looked at Arthur. "Better than the one you picked out for him."

The doctor arrived soon enough, and started to check everything externally. Ivan shook his head.

"Check his side." The doctor hesitated, but started to feel up the king's side. The doctor stopped and started undoing Alfred's waistcoat, exposing much more than a burn mark. It almost appeared he had been beaten beforehand.

The queen gasped, his hand flying to his mouth. "What in God's name!"

Ivan stared for a moment. "His suitor, Alfred was attacked."

Arthur spun on him, "And you know this how?"

Ivan looked down at the small man, "You're smart."

The joker snickered. The doctor continued to treat the injury. Arthur and Ivan glared at each other the entire time.

When the doctor finished, he turned to look at the three leaders. He nodded his head to Ivan.

When Ivan didn't move the Joker nudged him. "You have to take him to his quarters, aru. You are the highest standing in relationship status."

Ivan took a step forward and the doctor moved out of the way.

"I don't know where his quarters are." The joker set a hand on his shoulder, "I'll show you, aru."

Ivan slid his arms under Alfred's shoulders and knee's lifting him bridal style.

The Spade joker led Ivan through the corridors of the castle. Ivan had to tear his eyes away from the man in his arms. He caught himself, tracing the lines on his face, where his neck joined with his body, the way his shoulders curled against Ivan's chest.

"My name is Yao, aru." The Joker told Ivan, breaking him out of his thoughts. "And I am really glad that you two are getting married."

"Ivan, and how so?"

"Arthur is terrible at finding suitors, I mean look at the person who did that." Yao gestured to Alfred's injury.

"Yao?"

The joker hummed in response.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was until I saw the injury."

Yao smiled, "Tell me, how did you feel when you saw him today."

"Conflicted, but drawn to him."

Yao nodded, and remained silent.

The shorter man pushed the door open to Alfred's quarters and bowed as Ivan walked past.

Ivan laid the other king out on the bed, arranging him so that he would be comfortable. Yao bid them goodnight and left.

Ivan kneeled on the ground beside Alfred and let his hand gently trace Alfred's face, his skin was soft and warm, unlike Ivan's.

Ivan stood up and undid some of his many layers of clothes, until he was just in his long sleeved undershirt and pants. Ivan pulled one of the chairs closer to the bed and sat down, watching the young king carefully.

Alfred looked peaceful enough, but Ivan was trying to figure out how to get out of being Alfred's fiancé.

Sure he was attracted to the blond, but was it really a good idea?

Ivan's eyes found the bandages on Alfred's chest.

If I leave he will go back to him.

Ivan reached out and took Alfred's hand, curling his cold fingers around Alfred's warm ones, and leaned back in the chair.

I couldn't do that. He needs me.

Alfred woke to sunlight streaming in his open window and a very cold hand gripping him. Twisting his body, Alfred caught the shock of platinum hair and pale skin.

His heart thudded as the nights events came back.

Ooh God, Arthur's gonna kill me.

Alfred realized that they were still holding hands. An act? Why was Ivan here, the two had only met a few times before. Sure Alfred had suggested that Ivan marry him, but...

Alfred pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in his side. He reached a hand to Ivan's face, tilting it so that he could see him better. Ivan was fast asleep, and didn't even seem to notice that Alfred was touching his face.

Alfred leaned against the bed frame and watched Ivan, studying the way he breathed and the way his shoulders met with his neck.

Alfred shook his head. A king shouldn't think about someone this way. It wasn't good for their kingdom, at least, that's what Arthur said.

Ivan made a small groaning sound as he started to wake up, and Alfred remained still. Ivan's violet eyes squinted against the sun and finally rested on Alfred.

"You're awake." Ivan said, pulling his hand away.

"Yeah." Alfred responded softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks for staying, you know."

Ivan moved to the edge of the chair, but didn't stand.

"We are engaged now Alfred."

Alfred froze, "I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Well, something told me I had to."

"Was it Arthur? You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Alfred swing his legs off the bed.

"I said something not someone." Ivan chuckled.

"Oh, okay, I just know that Arthur can be a real pushover and if things don't go his way he tends to get a little crazy and-"

Ivan slapped a hand over Alfred's mouth, standing up and then leaning onto the bed over Alfred with his knee planted firmly on the mattress.

Alfred gulped, suddenly remembering how tall Ivan was.

"I made the decision myself." Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear, taking his hand off his mouth. Ivan didn't move out of that position and Alfred started to feel like he needed to push him off the bed, but not completely.

Something in Alfred's brain was also begging for Ivan to kiss him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it. I mean we hardly know each other."

Ivan's eyes never left Alfred's, "да, that is true."

Their faces were so close together.

"We will have to start planning immediately." Alfred mumbled.

Gods just kiss me already.

Ivan's hand slid up Alfred's arm, drawing him a little closer.

Is he thinking the same thing?

Alfred curled his hand into the front of Ivan's shirt and pulled him forward. Their lips meet and for a second Alfred saw white. Ivan pushed him back on the bed, as they kissed.

Should've done that before.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and held him close.

They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Alfred painted, "All those diplomatic meetings, couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"I noticed, thought you were glaring." Ivan chuckled at the horrified look Afred gave him.

"No! You can tell when I'm glaring. That wasn't it, like, at all."

Ivan was still inches from Alfred's face and the breath tickled the others noses.

"We can make this work, right?" Alfred asked, his voice softening.

Ivan smiled. "We can try, but it's unheard of to have two kings marry."

Alfred nodded. "Well I guess we'll be the first."

"And Arthur?"

"He can go suck it." Alfred grumbled.

Ivan laughed, "So vulgar for a royal!"

Alfred shrugged and then pulled Ivan back into a kiss. There was a lot to plan, and Alfred side ached, but his chest was warm and that seemed to be the only thing that Alfred could notice. And of course his new lover kissing him back.


End file.
